tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Pip and Emma
|last_appearance = Thomas and his Friends |creator(s) = Christopher Awdry |name = Philippa and Emma |nicknames = * Pip |gender = Females |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |affiliation = * North Western Railway * The Main Line ** Henry ** Gordon ** James ** Donald and Douglas |basis = BR Class 43 |gauge = |power_type = Diesel-electric |vehicle = Locomotives |type = High-speed diesels |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = Bo-Bo |wheels = 8 each |top_speed = 148 mph |designer(s) = * British Railways Engineering Ltd. * Sir Kenneth Grange |builder(s) = BREL Crewe Works |year_built = Sometime between 1975 and 1982 |arrived_on_sodor = 2011 |visited_sodor = * 1986 * 1995 |railway = * British Railways * North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Philippa, better known as "Pip", and Emma are two diesel-electric locomotives which make up a BR InterCity 125 High Speed Train set. Biography ''The Railway Series'' In 1986, when Gordon took a railtour to Carlisle, Pip and Emma were asked to take the express back to Tidmouth for him. Pip's cooling system was faulty, but Emma was in order and so off they went. Unfortunately, Emma failed near Crovan's Gate and James had to pull them back home. The engines were quick to befriend Pip and Emma, and after Gordon had returned, Douglas took them back to Barrow-in-Furness. In 1995, Pip and Emma were borrowed to take the Prince of Wales and some guests to Tidmouth for the Railway Series' Golden Jubilee. In 2011, the Fat Controller purchased them to run a faster express service to London following privatisation, with them being able to complete a complete round trip every day, something barely attainable prior. He had been interested in purchasing them since at least 2005. As a single unit, they are necessarily somewhat restricted in their use, but Sir Topham Hatt considered this a price worth paying for their services. They brought Prince Charles to unveil a bust of the Thin Clergyman at Tidmouth in celebration of the Clergyman's one-hundredth birthday. Personalities Pip and Emma are kind and friendly. They quickly became good friends with the other engines. Although they suffered problems with their cooling systems, they are efficient and reliable. Technical Details Basis Pip and Emma are based on the British Rail Class 43 HST. This class holds the world record for fastest rail speed for a diesel-electric locomotive: 238 km/h or 148 mph, which was set in 1987. The High-Speed Post Train is another member of this class. The majority of these are still in service. File:PipandEmma'sbasis.jpg|Pip and Emma's basis Livery Pip and Emma are painted in the original InterCity 125 livery of yellow and blue. Their rear ends and their BR Mk3 coaches are painted blue and white. After they were bought by the Fat Controller, the words "InterCity 125" and the BR logo which were painted on Emma's sides, and later on Pip's, were replaced by "NWR" and red nameplates, with her name in gold. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Gordon the High-Speed Engine' - High-Speed Gordon and Gordon Proves His Point * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Birdstrike and Golden Jubilee * 'Thomas and his Friends' - Thomas and the Swan, Buffer Bashing , Gordon's Fire Service and Centenary Companion Volumes * '''2005' - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection Trivia * The phrase "pip emma" was used in the signals developed by the British Army signallers in the First World War to mean post meridiem, or p.m. * "Thomas and his Friends" marked Pip's only speaking role. Until then, only Emma had spoken. * Emma is the first engine to be painted with the initials for the North Western Railway. Gallery ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:GordonProvesHisPointRS2.png File:GordonProvesHisPointRS4.png|James and Emma File:GordonProvesHisPointRS5.png|Pip and Emma with the Fat Controller's engines File:GordonProvesHisPointRS7.png|Gordon, Pip and Douglas File:GoldenJubileeRS4.png|Emma and Edward File:GoldenJubileeRS6.png|Pip and Emma at the Golden Jubilee File:GoldenJubileeRS7.png File:ThomasandtheSwanRS1.png|Pip with Thomas, Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt File:ThomasandtheSwanRS2.png File:ThomasandtheSwanRS3.png|Pip with Thomas and Annie and Clarabel File:Gordon'sFireServiceRS1.png|Gordon, Emma and Henry File:CentenaryRS1.png File:CentenaryRS7.png de:Pip und Emma es:Pip y Emma he:פיפ ואמה pl:Pip i Emma ru:Пип и Эмма zh:皮普和艾玛 Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Bo-Bo Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Twins Category:Female characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Multiple units